fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Miscrits
'The Dark Miscrits '(also known as The Dark Children) are the offspring of the alicorn god-queen Celestia (who during the time was princess Celestia) and the tyrannical King Sombra. They are all characters in World's Worst. Long ago they were sealed away by Celestia in fear that they will grow up and overthrow her, she would seal them away in a satellite dimension which would be known as "Miscria". The etymology of their names most likely comes from either the word "misfits" or "miscreants", as well as "critters". When Nightmare Moon's lost files were retrieved by the SCP "Old Ai", DoMinion forces began to send troops to locate the possible location of the dimension which satellites the Equestria dimension, which due to the dimensional rifts, made it difficult to locate and as their competition would learn later on, much harder to reach. Their main goal was to tame these creatures and use them as additional assets in winning the war. When DoMinion would be conquered and Overlord Gru killed, Nazi forces got their hands on their project, they would send their own research forces to locate the satellite dimension. The location of the Satellite Dimension would be found by the USSR, when they received intel about the project. The Satellite Dimension, now named "Miscria" by the Germans, was surrounded by an unyielding and constant array of warp storms surrounding it. However, they all seemed to be there due to some sort of "attractor", some sort of technologically advanced devices which attract distant warp storms, relocating them from where they should be to instead some light years all around Miscria. After a deal with the entity "Brainiac", the USSR would manage to gain the information needed to get past the warp storms. Using Zero-Point Energy, they would turn the warp-storm magnets into warp-storm depth charges, turning the attractors into destroyers. With each conversion, the warp storm depth charges would violently rip the warp storms away from Miscria. This would catch the attention of the god-queen Celestia herself, and she would come to attack the USSR by herself in her fury. While the USSR was being burned by the surprise and savage attack by the god-queen, the Nazis used the now open Miscria to locate and find the Dark Miscrits. Sunfall Kingdom Sunset Forest Dark Cubsprout Referred to as "Marco", he is a stubborn yet strong individual, a born leader, he is fearless and fierce. He was found alongside Dark Hydroseal ("Sid") in the forest's Moonrise Lake. He would be tranquilized by Nazi forces, and taken in for their Dark Miscrit training program. He would lead alongside Dark Lyeogryph ("Anakin") and Dark Chinook ("Boyko") in the escape (The Riot). He would escape to Tunisia, where he would be found by American forces. Dark Flue Dark Flue is one of the members of the Small Trio. He is considered to be the group's leader. He was single handedly warding off Nazi forces when they invaded the Sunset Forest, but he would eventually be tranquilized and captured. He would escape during The Riot by melting a hole on a wall that wasn't resistant to heat. He and the other two members of the Small Trio would make their way to Italy, where they would be found by French forces, and together with them they foiled Italian plots of attack. Dark Prawnja Dark Flowerpiller Dark Hydroseal Mount Gemma Dark Drilldent Dark Goldy Dark Kiloray Dark Breezycheeks Dark Mun Kee Dark Eggy Sunfall Shores Dark Leggy Dark Echino Dark Grubbean Dark Arigato Volcano Island Jungle of Gold Dark Whik Dark Viperd Dark Gippo Monk's Mountain Dark Chinook Referred to as "Boyko", Dark Chinook is a powerful figure amongst his fellow Miscrits. He is vicious and ruthless, but as barbaric as he can be he is also rather sophisticated and somewhat wise. He is found on Monk's Mountain by the Nazis, he would push them back with his powerful winds, but would end up getting tranquilized. Alongside Dark Cubsprout ("Marco") and Dark Lyeogryph ("Anakin"), he would lead the escape. He would escape to Sweden, before later being found in the Arctic by American Forces. Dark Nero Dark Dillorock Dark Narlope The Volcano Dark Salamindra Dark Bullo Aerobia The Old Soul Dark Treel Dark Hotfoot Dark Snatcher Dark Owlie Dark Felis Dark Equestrion Allied with Sombra Dark Shroomer Dark Saiyam Dark Lyeogryph Known as "Anakin", he is a brave, stalwart and majestic griffin that soars at incredible heights at much more incredible speeds. Rather arrogant as well, he is aggressive and sometimes does do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He is found by the USSR's forces in Aerobia, where he would be ensnared and captured. He is later then taken by the Nazis after an ambush. Alongsde Dark Cubsprout ("Marco") and Dark Chinook ("Boyko") he would lead the escape. He would soar, where he would find himself face to face with his father, King Sombra, who would recruit him on the quest to find the powerful Norn Stones. Category:Characters